


Flirting, Or Is He Just Nice?

by Pandamilo



Series: Drabbles and Prompts Along [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkwardness, Flirting, M/M, Mentioned Viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Chris has been going to this coffee shop for some time and the cute barista behind the counter is always so nice. The only issue being that Chris can't figure out whether he is just really nice or if he is actually flirting back.





	Flirting, Or Is He Just Nice?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble for the amazing zine I am a mod for. We are doing little promo pieces as part of our advertising while our applications are still open. [For more information, I've put it at the end of the story <3]

“Double shot, cap, four sugars in the medium size but don’t fill it all the way to the top. Oh, and no chocolate.” The guy in front of Chris spoke his coffee order at the speed of sound; still, the small, pretty barista at the register said the order back as he put it through with a smile on his beautiful face.

Chris had been coming to this coffee shop for weeks now. He had only found it after his usual caffeine deliverers had gone out of business and he was forced to reroute his way to work to factor in finding this place. After that first encounter with Pretty-Barista-Boy, Chris didn’t mind the ten minutes it added to his walk.

The name tag he wore read Phichit and featured a little sticker of a hamster next to his name. Chris had worked up the courage to ask about it - since no one else’s tag seemed to have a sticker - and Phichit had laughed, loud and warm, before telling Chris it’s because he is special, obviously.

Weeks of coffees and short bursts of conversation, they were only able to dwell on one topic at a time before either Chris had to leave or Phichit had to serve another customer. That part of it was fine; it was an interesting - albeit annoyingly slow - way to get to know someone. The problem though, was that Chris still had absolutely no idea if the man was interested in him or not. He seemed sweet, friendly, and a little too touchy for Chris to just be some other customer, but at the same time, Phichit was so nice to everyone! It was infuriating.

“Chris! Hey, the usual?” Phichit beamed at him when the other guy finally moved away from the register to wait for his bizarre coffee order.

“Yes please, Chitty.” Chris teased the waters with the new nickname.

“Ohh, Chitty. New nickname, I like it!” Phichit took the money from Chris and made someone take over the register so he could make Chris’ coffee and continue talking to him.

Phichit didn’t do that for anyone else if he was on the register - just for Chris.

“Chris!”

He whipped around at the sound of his name, just in time to intercept the hug from his best friend that nearly bowled him over.

“Vik - what the hell you doing here?” Chris asked, hugging his friend back, completely baffled even as he could hear Phichit’s laughter.

“I’m here to see my Yuuri, of course! Didn’t you know, he works here?”

Chris tensed. He knew Viktor had been dating a person called Yuuri and he knew it couldn’t be Phichit but the sinking flop his stomach did was inevitable. That was until the soft mop of black hair appeared, leaning over the counter to tug Viktor off Chris and crush their lips together for a brief but passionate kiss before shoving Viktor back with a breathtaking smile.

“Yuuri-” Viktor stuttered, face flushed and eyes blinking.

“Oh jeez, go flirt somewhere else. Chris, I have your coffee - you better go before you’re late for work.”

“Shit.” Chris waved a thank you to Phichit and nodded to his still spaced-out best friend before speed walking to work. It wasn’t until he sat down at his desk, coffee in front of him, that he noticed the writing and a string of numbers that made his heart double in speed.

_Call me ♡_

* * *

 

[Isekai: Another World Zine](https://isekaiyoizine.tumblr.com/) is an Alternate Universe zine that is looking for writers and artists that want to create any and all alternate universe content! If anyone knows me, I love me some AU's :P

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos, comments annnnd apps for Isekai are much appreciated :D


End file.
